1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold spray gun structure, and more particularly to a mold spray gun structure, wherein the spray head may be mounted on the gun body easily and rapidly in a snap locking manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mold spray gun in accordance with the prior art comprises a gun body, a spray head mounted on the gun body, and a paint can mounted on the spray head. The spray head has a first end formed with a spray hole, and a second end formed with a neck portion mounted on the gun body. A fastening ring is mounted on the gun body, for fastening the neck portion of the spray head mounted on the gun body. The spray hole of the spray head is easily blocked, so that it is necessary to detach the spray head from the gun body to clean the spray hole of the spray head. Thus, the user often has to loosen the fastening ring to detach the spray head from the gun body and to tighten the fastening ring to secure the spray head on the gun body, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional mold spray gun.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a mold spray gun structure, wherein the neck portion of the spray head may be mounted on the connection portion of the gun body easily and rapidly in a snap locking manner.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a mold spray gun structure, wherein the plane portions of the neck portion of the spray head are rested on the plane portions of the locking recess of the connection portion of the gun body, so that the neck portion of the spray head cannot be rotated relative to the connection portion of the gun body, such that the neck portion of the spray head may be positioned on the connection portion of the gun body rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a mold spray gun structure, wherein the neck portion of the spray head is positioned on the connection portion of the gun body rigidly and stably, so that the paint can mounted on the neck portion of the spray head may have an exact and rigid positioning effect, and will not interfere with operation of the gun body, thereby preventing from affecting the painting work.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a mold spray gun structure, comprising: a gun body, a spray head mounted on the gun body, and a paint can mounted on the spray head, the gun body provided with a connection portion for mounting the spray head, wherein:
the connection portion of the gun body is formed with a locking recess, the locking recess has an inner wall formed with at least one plane portion, the locking recess has an opening, the opening has two sides formed with two opposite hook portions, the spray head has one end formed with a neck portion locked in the locking recess of the connection portion of the gun body, the neck portion of the spray head has a surface formed with at least one plane portion, the at least one plane portion of the neck portion of the spray head is rested on the at least one plane portion of the locking recess of the connection portion of the gun body, and the hook portions are hooked and locked on the neck portion of the spray head.
Preferably, the inner wall of the locking recess is formed with a plurality of plane portions which are connected to form a curve shape.
Preferably, the inner wall of the locking recess is formed with two opposite plane portions, and an arcuate portion located between the two opposite plane portions.
Preferably, the neck portion of the spray head is formed with a plurality of plane portions which are connected to form a polygonal shape.
Preferably, the neck portion of the spray head is formed with two opposite plane portions, and an arcuate portion located between the two opposite plane portions.